vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
DJ Dag
DJ Dag, eigentlich Dag Lerner (* 1960 in Mörfelden bei Frankfurt am Main) ist ein DJ im Bereich der Trance-Musik. Er trägt maßgeblichen Anteil am „Sound of Frankfurt“, der Anfang/Mitte der 90er Jahre eine Trance-Euphorie auslöste. Bekannt wurde er auch über seine Sets in der Radioshow hr3 clubnight. Dag war bereits als DJ in Clubs wie zum Beispiel Omen, Dorian Gray, U60311 und Cocoon Club vertreten. DJ Dag bildete zusammen mit Jam El Mar das Projekt Dance 2 Trance, welches sehr erfolgreich lief. Ihr größter Erfolg war Power of American Natives, wofür Dag eine Goldene Schallplatte erhielt. Neben Dance 2 Trance hatten DJ Dag & Jam El Mar ein weiteres Projekt: Peyote. Es wurden zwar nur 2 Veröffentlichungen herausgebracht, allerdings erreichte I will fight no more forever Kult-Status in der Szene, was auch dazu führte dass der Track 2000 noch einmal neu auf Superstar Records herausgebracht wurde. In dieser Zeit arbeitete Dag auch als Resident DJ im Londoner Club UK/Complex und Tribal Gathering. Auch war Dag einer der Wegbereiter in Ibiza in Sachen Technomusik. Eine weitere Zusammenarbeit hatte Dag mit Lunatec-Label-Chef und Produzenten Non-Eric. Zusammen bildeten sie das Projekt 'Crazy Malamute'. Nach der letzten Single Welcome to the Dorian Gray, welche ein Tribut an den mittlerweile geschlossenen Frankfurter Club Dorian Gray war, und nach einem Best-Of-Album (The Collection) trennten sich die Wege der Beiden. Unter anderem konnte man ihn für die Volume 1 der Hr3 Clubnight-Mix-Compilations gewinnen, die sehr erfolgreich war.. Zwischenzeitlich wanderte DJ Dag nach Amerika aus wo er in der nähe von San Francisco mit seiner Frau, Pferden und Hunden auf einer kleinen Farm lebte. Dort wurde auch seine Tochter Suna geboren. Zu dieser Zeit arbeitete Dag als Resident DJ im Club 1215 Follsom. Vom Heimweh geplagt zog Familie Lerner ende der Neunziger wieder nach Deutschland zurück, wo Dag sofort als Resident DJ im U-60311 anfing. Ihn zog es aber wieder ins Dorian Gray wo er das letzte Jahr vor der Schliessung als Resident DJ arbeitete. Anfang 2000 zog es Familie Lerner wieder aus Deutschland fort, diesmal nach Ibiza wo Dag oft im Space auflegte aber immer wieder nach Deutschland zum Arbeiten zurückflog. Nach seiner Scheidung brach Dag in Ibiza alle Zelte ab und lebt seit dem als alleinerziehender Vater mit seiner Tochter Suna wieder in Deutschland. 2005 feierte DJ Dag mit der Mix-CD "20 Years of DJ Madness" und der Single "On my own" sein Jubiläum im Cocoon in Frankfurt. 2007 lernte er Peter Laupenmühlen (PeteL.) kennen und die beiden verstanden sich sofort und gründeten das Projekt "The Flowmasterz" wo sie das Downloadalbum "Intriguing Visions" und Auftritte im Cocoon-Club in Frankfurt und auf der Nature One verzeichnen konnten. Zwischenzeitlich durch den Wechsel von Releases und Downloads bedingt kam es zu keinen Veröffentlichungen mehr, was sich 2010 ändern soll. Auch steht am 11. Juni 2010 Dags 25 Jähriges DJ Jubiläum auf dem Program. Für diesen Event, wieder im Cocoon in Frankfurt, konnte Anne Clark als Liveakt gewonnen werden. Davor wird es auch noch eine Remix-Veröffentlichung von Anne Clarks "Full Moon" geben.. Weblinks *http://www.djdag.com *http://www.trancearchiv.de/artists/dj-dag.htm *DJ Dag bei Discogs Kategorie:Frankfurt am Main Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1960 Kategorie:Mann